


Taking Pictures

by 8bitfiction (fa4422)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tumblr, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2610089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fa4422/pseuds/8bitfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi really likes taking selfies. On the other hand, Tsukishima doesn't</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Pictures

“Please Tsuki,” Yamaguchi begged, His gaze was dripping with hope.. Tsukishima looked down at his boyfriend who was standing at the foot of his bed with a cell phone clutched tightly in his hands.  
“No,” Tsukishima answered bluntly, reaching for his headphones. Before he could fit them around his head Yamaguchi snatched them out of his grasp.  
“If you want your headphones back then you’ll have to take a selfie with me,” Yamaguchi teased him, twirling the cord of the headphones around his finger. Their faces were so close that Tsukishima could spot every freckle that dotted his partners face.  
“Tadashi Yamaguchi,” he smiled when Yamaguchi flushed with embarrassment at the use of his full name “give me back my headphones right this instant,” he growled in what, in his head, was a playful way but Yamaguchi took him too seriously; as usual.

“Sorry Tsuki,” he apologized throwing the headphones onto his lap. Yamaguchi looked down at his shoes and nervously played with his hands. “Sorry,” he repeated.  
Tsukishima couldn't help but give in to his demands. “Fine,” he mumbled “I’ll take a selfie with you.” Before he had even finished his sentence Yamaguchi’s face lit up as if he was child in a candy store.  
“Thanks Tsuki,” he exclaimed jumping onto the bed and nuzzling himself into Tsukishima's’ arms, he was so close that Tsukishima could smell the apple scented shampoo in his hair. Yamaguchi entered the password to his cellphone, which much to Tsukishima's dismay was nothing along the lines of “I love Tsuki” or “Tsuki is the Best” and opened up the camera application. 

“I’ve never taken a selfie,” Tsukishima told Yamaguchi, who was buzzing with excitement.  
“It’s easy,” Yamaguchi shrugged “If I can do it you certainly can.” He looked up and raised his eyebrows at the blonde.  
as soon as he caught sight of himself Yamaguchi started to fuss over a stray section of hair that was out of place. Tsukishima wanted to grab his hands and tell him to stop worrying because he was already perfect but that was too cheesy, even in his head. So instead, he patiently waited for his boyfriend to straighten out his appearance and looked around his bedroom which would be featured in the photograph. He began to regret that he had decided to sleep in that morning instead of cleaning his room. He quickly straightened out the assortment of misplaced objects on his bedside table.  
“Okay,” Yamaguchi nodded, finally satisfied with his appearance “okay, which angle do we want?”  
“Does It even matter,” Tsukishima asked pessimistically.  
Yamaguchi laughed at him. “Does it even matter,” He mocked “be quiet and learn from the master.” There was nothing Tsukishima could say to argue with that statement, Yamaguchi was the Master of selfies, as decided by his tumblr fanbase. His tumblr was filled with scenic photography and selfies but Tsukishima didn’t know that. It wasn’t like he had spent hours of his time scrolling through his blog. Of course not; that would be weird. 

“Smile,” Yamaguchi beamed pulling his signature cute as heck smile. He spammed the camera button and the shutter went off with a click. They ended up with about 20 pictures, all of which Tsukishima hated. Yamaguchi was flawless, but his face was far from it.  
“I look like I’m in pain,” he complained taking the cell phone and deleting the photos.  
“Alright, so facial expressions aren’t your thing,” Yamaguchi said biting at the nail of his index finger.  
“No kidding,” Tsukishima grumbled burying his face into his pillow.  
“Lets try something else.”  
“Like what?”  
Yamaguchi hesitated “How about a kissing selfie?”  
“Alright,” Tsukishima agreed sitting up and instantly planting a kiss on his boyfriend's lips.

“T-Tsuki,” Yamaguchi half-heartedly told him off “you’ve gotta wait for me to get the camera ready.”  
“Sorry,” he said, grinning like an idiot happiness ruling his thoughts. Yamaguchi fumbled with his phone,  
“alright I’m ready.”

They turned their heads toward each other and leaned in. Tsukishima cradled his hand around his partners neck and pulled him closer. As their lips made contact with each other an uncontrollable wave of happiness washed over Tsukishima and he smiled causing his teeth to smash into Yamaguchi’s puckered lips.  
“Ow,” he cursed holding his hand over his mouth “what was that Tsuki.”  
“Sorry,” Tsukishima laughed, still smiling “let’s try it again.” So they did; but the anticipation of being so close to his boyfriend made every fiber in Tsukishima’s body shake with happiness. so they ended up with the same result. 

“This isn’t working,” Yamaguchi pouted crossing his arms over his chest.  
“Let’s try something else,” Tsukishima whispered into his ear. Before Yamaguchi could respond Tsukishima closed his eyes and planted a swift kiss on Yamaguchi’s spotted cheek. The camera went off with a familiar ‘click.’

The two boys looked down at the cell phone.  
“We look cute,” Tsukishima admitted as Yamaguchi opened up a photo editor.  
“My face will look less ugly once I get a filter.”  
“Hey,” Tsukishima protested scooping up Yamaguchi’s free hand “you’re not ugly.”  
“You’re my boyfriend, you have to tell me that,” he rolled his eyes.

“You’re blind,” Tsukishima told him as he buried his face into the crook of his neck. His arms slowly snaked around Yamaguchi’s waist and he rested his hands against his warm skin. Eventually the two ended up with their heads peacefully pressed together. 

“It’s finished,” Yamaguchi announced with satisfaction somewhat later. Tsukishima shook the sleepy feeling out of his head and looked at the cell phone. It displayed Yamaguchi’s tumblr page and his newest post was the picture they had just taken with the caption: 

Selfie with the bf :) As requested 

45 notes

“So,” Tsukishima said slowly rocking back and forth “does that mean we are officially in a relationship now?” They laced their fingers together.  
Yamaguchi smiled, a grin spreading across his face “Yeah we’re official.”


End file.
